This invention relates to apparatus for automatically folding the bottom flaps of a carton and supporting the carton while it is being filled.
In the past, the process of opening carton blanks and folding up the bottom flaps preparatory to filling the carton was performed manually by one person. This process was awkward since both hands are required to fold the minor and major flaps upwardly, while at the same time the carton has to be supported in an upright position.
Apparatus has been proposed in the past to assist in the process of folding the carton's bottom flaps as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,739,513 and 2,255,954. However, this apparatus does not include a rail for holding and supporting the carton while it is being filled and discharged, and does not include means for folding the minor flaps of the carton into a position above the carton supporting surface of the rail while the major flaps are folded below the said carton supporting surface of the rail.